Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD
:This page is about Vinesauce Joel's reaction to the game 7 GRAND DAD. For the main meme it represents, see 7 GRAND DAD. For the song that plays during Joel's reaction, see Meet the Flintstones. For the guy who did the reaction, see Vinesauce Joel. Joel's reaction to ''7 GRAND DAD'' is a meme frequently featured on SiIvaGunner's channel. It concerns Vinesauce Joel's reaction to the title screen of the game 7 GRAND DAD. On SiIvaGunner's channel, it's a sub-meme of 7 GRAND DAD. History On September 4, 2014, Vinesauce Joel hosted a stream where he played a number of bootleg NES games.[Vinesauce Joel - Insane Mario Bootleg Games ( Part 1 ) - YouTube] One of the bootlegs he played was a Chinese multicart called Mario 7-in-1, which featured seven different games: # MARIO 3 (Super Mario Bros. 3) # MARIO 5 (The PAL version of Super Mario Bros. 2) # MARIO MISSING (The NES version of Mario is Missing!) # MARIO 10 (Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mari, a hack of Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu) # MARIO 11 (Super Bros. 11 or Mario Adventures 11, a hack of Adventure Island 3) # MARIO 14 (Super Mario 14, a hack of Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3: Taiketsu! Zouringen or Kid Niki 3) # MARIO 7 (7 GRAND DAD) Mario Pirate Hacks - BootlegGames Wiki [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYNBBam-UAw Gameplay footage of Mario 7-in-1 on YouTube] After playing three other games on the multicart, Joel selected "7. MARIO 7" on the game select screen, saw and heard the title screen for 7 GRAND DAD, and proceeded to react to it. Transcript ...Alright, movin' on. (Moves arrow to 7. MARIO 7) Mario 7? unintelligible this is the one I played? Hmm, let's check it out. (Presses Start and the infamous title screen loads) GRAND DAD! ("Meet the Flintstones" starts playing) FLEENTSTONES? (Groans) Grand Dad! Grand Dad?! What the fuck?! Grand Dad?! Grand Dad?! (Pause) What the shit?! (Giggles) Grand Dad. (Groans and laughs) Grand Dad. The Grandest of Dads. (Pauses the ROM) Is that Mario's bloody teeth? (Enhances Grand Dad's face) What the shit? (Enhances it more) Oh no! Oh no! Oh Jesus! I actually – I – waitamin – n-y-no, no, oh dios mio – I know the cartridge artwork for this one I think! Hang on... I think I have seen the cartridge artwork for this one, I-I'm not sure but, but uh... Hang on... (Pause while Joel searches for the artwork) I think I had it before. I think I've seen this piece o' shit! Hang on... (Finds it) Yes! This is it! Look at this, look at this! (Shows artwork) This is how it looked! (Enhances artwork, with "(GRAND DAD 3M)" among Chinese characters) Grand Dad! (whispering) grand dad. (back to normal voice) Grand Dad? Granddad! Is it in "Grand Dad" or is it in "Grandad"? Gra– Granddad? G- You know, I-I love th– uh– you know what makes this perfect? The fact that (Enhances star with Fred Flintstone inside it) you know, Fred Flintstone's like "Yeah, I'm in this too! (Giggles) Sup sup!" (Chuckles) So it was sorta like, weird endorsement from the Flintsto– (Unpauses the ROM) Alright, let's... (Pauses the ROM again) Who made this game? Who made this game? (Enhances the "1992 1" text at the bottom of the title screen, with "1" looking a bit like "I") I did! I did. I – or 1, I don't know. (Unpauses the ROM and starts the game) (Skips the story intro and reaches the world map screen, where he controls Fred Flintstone. Groans) Does it have anything to do with Mario at all? (Moves Fred to the town level. The level loads, and Fred is now replaced with Grand Dad himself, who is just Fred with Mario's head) Oh no! (moves Grand Dad to the left) Oh no! (moves Grand Dad to the right) Oh no! (moves Grand Dad to the left again) Oh dios mio! (moves Grand Dad back to the right, and has him keep walking until he falls into the water, losing a life) Shame on you! (Grand Dad respawns. Joel moves him forward a bit, then has him duck repeatedly. After a bit of fidgeting, Joel makes Grand Dad progress through the level, jumping over the water this time.) Are you serious? (Grand Dad comes across an enemy and runs into him, getting damaged. Joel has Grand Dad defeat the enemy and collect a coin that was dropped.) This looks so out of place, it's ridiculous. (Moves Grand Dad towards two platforms over the water. Joel attempts to get Grand Dad over to the lower platform, but he ends up in the water, losing another life.) (Grand Dad respawns with no more lives in reserve. Joel brings him near the water and has him duck for a while, apparently trying to get him to climb down the ledge above the water.) Nah, screw it. (Forces Grand Dad to walk right into the water.) Dead. (Quits game) Alright, that was... Mario Grand Dad. (chuckles) In fact, that's the- it was a good- (snickers) Spread Ever since the stream, Joel's reaction became a major meme among his fanbase. Its sheer popularity also granted memetic status to the game itself as well as the Mario lookalike character from the title screen. Vinesauce fans have created a significant number of fanart and fan games referencing those memes. During 2015, several Vinesauce fans have created YTPMVs and remixes featuring samples from Joel's reaction (here's a couple examples) some of which eventually gained tens and even hundreds of thousands of views. SiIvaGunner On SiIvaGunner's channel, Joel's reaction is a sub-meme of 7 GRAND DAD, the channel's most prominent meme. It's one of two ways the 7 GRAND DAD usually manifests in rips, the other being "Meet the Flintstones". Links *Joel's stream highlights video – the reaction starts at 1:37 *Joel's full uncut stream video – the reaction starts at 54:51 *7 Grand Dad - Know Your Meme References See also * [[:Category:Rips featuring Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD|Rips featuring Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD]] * Vinesauce Joel * Who's been drawing dicks? – another meme featuring samples of Joel's speech. Category:Memes